


毕业不择手段|By Hook or by Cock

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, graduate!Kylo, mean professor Snoke, teaching assistant!Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我当然知道这是Snoke的办公室，”Kylo满不在乎的声音从他背后传来，“我就要在他的办公室里搞他的研究生。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	毕业不择手段|By Hook or by Cock

**Author's Note:**

> 再这样写pwp我的语文就要死了。

毕业在即，Snoke扣了Kylo Ren的论文。

这老东西就是想要免费劳工，不得不延迟毕业的Kylo在收拾资料夹的时候狠狠地想到。他花了一下午把图纸分了类，打算重新努力一下，等Snoke教授回来的时候重新递到他面前。他的设计没有硬伤，只是需要一些微调，Snoke只是在吹毛求疵，一次次地把它原封不动地踢回来。他真的没空陪他周旋了，七月初他还有个音乐节要跑。他在最紧要的关头抽出时间，准备好了Knights of Ren的排练，现在竟然要叫他在音乐节期间蹲学校里重做设计。他绝对不能接受。

闯进Snoke办公室的时候，老家伙居然不在。只有一个研究生助教坐在电脑面前，飞快地打字。看到Kylo破门而入，红头发的家伙抬起头，一脸不满地盯着他看。

“你不会敲门？”助教操着一口英国口音。

“教授呢？”Kylo把册子卷成纸筒，敲在办公桌上。助教一脸嫌弃地瞧着Kylo扶在桌沿的手。Kylo想起来了，这助教姓Hux，给他们代过两节课，系里都知道他是基佬。打量他，确实很像个基佬。Hux的后脑勺上扎了个辫子，衬衫不仅紧身，还开了三个扣子，扭着腰靠在椅背上。注意到打量他的眼神，Hux很不舒服地在座位上动了几下。

“Snoke教授下班了，”他用指头敲击着木头桌面，“你来晚了半小时。”

“他没跟你说我会来？！”Kylo大声咆哮，冲着Hux的脑袋。

Hux被这样一个巨大的人形生物居高临下地呼喝，心里莫名恐慌。“冲我嚷嚷有什么用，他跑了肯定是不想见你喽。”

刚说完，他就眼睁睁地看着Kylo一屁股坐到了地上。Hux离开软椅上站起来，只见Kylo坐在桌前的地面上，胳膊肘拄在叉在地上的两条长腿上。Kylo把脸埋在了他自己的腿间。

“完了！完了！”他的大叫声绕过大腿冒了上来。“白忙了我！”

Hux有点关心面前精神病发作的学生，这是第几个了来着？看着随着跌坐散落一地的图纸，他心里有数了，Snoke又在折腾毕业生。他自己毕业的时候就没少受罪，现在却在跟着他打工，命运就是这样奇妙。Hux绕过办公桌，走过去准备把这学生从地上拽起来。这身材看起来不怎么能拽得动，但是不试试的话，他可能会在这打滚、哭泣、野营，直到Snoke明天来上班打开门的一瞬间，直接扑上去抱住他的腿。

就在Hux弯腰用双手握住Kylo手臂的时候，Kylo伸出手把他的两只手腕一起攥住了。

“给我个交代！不然把他的私人电话给我！”Kylo震耳欲聋地冲着他发脾气，“我不能就这么放弃，我绝不能让他毁掉……毁掉一切！”

Hux被拽得生疼，“对对对，你先放开我的手行不行？”但是Kylo丝毫不想松开，于是他又加了一句，“我把他电话给你，你得让我把裤子口袋里的手机掏出来。”

然而Kylo没有如他所愿地松手，而是把没有捆绑住Hux手腕的另一只手掏进了Hux的裤子口袋。

“我操，另一边口袋！”Hux一个激灵，“那个不是手机！”

Kylo像摸到了烧滚的水壶一样，飞快地抽出手甩了两下，接着从另一只口袋了掏出了Hux的手机。“锁屏密码是多少？”

“你能不能先松开我？”

“不行”，Kylo断然拒绝，“他敢溜了，就敢再拒绝我。这回，他敢拒绝我，我就把他的助教绑了。”

十分钟后，Kylo把手机丢出了五米远，撞到了立地盆景又弹回来。还好Hux用的是他妈的诺基亚。

“你确信这号码是对的？十遍都没打通！”他冲着辛苦弯着腰站立的Hux发火。Hux耸耸肩，露出悲苦的表情，“不信你可以看看通话记录，我和他就是用这个号联系的。”

“操，”Kylo抚了一下自己额前垂下的头发，头也低下来，“混账东西。”

“怎么了，”Hux不知道自己的安慰能不能起作用，“每年在Snoke手下延毕的学生能有十个，他就这样。”

“你什么都不懂！”Kylo猛地把脸从自己的手里甩出来，抬头怒视Hux，“我的乐队两个星期后就有表演，没时间留校，收拾这些多出来的事！”

“多出来的事？你有没有搞错，”Hux感到不可思议，“这是你的专业哎，围绕着学位安排日程不是第一要务吗？把搞乐队放在毕业前面，你是不是傻？”

“你他妈才傻，”Kylo站起来，把Hux往边上一推。Hux一屁股杠在了桌沿上，撞得生疼。好消息是，他的手腕终于得到了解放。低头一看，手腕已经印上了红印子，手指的形状清晰可见。他举起手，带着质问的表情，咧出下牙床，把红手印在Kylo面前展示。Kylo毫不关心，继续说，“我什么都安排好了，就他打乱我计划！……你，你这是什么动作？”

“什么动作？”Hux使劲把并在一起的手腕一起摇了摇，“没人告诉过你，红头发的人容易被摁出印子来吗！你这么一勒，我他妈得养一个星期才能消肿！”

Kylo这才注意到这对手腕，雪白的皮肤上已经凸起来鲜红的一圈。心里已经冒出一些抱歉，但他现在还不能讲出来。于是他硬着头皮反问，“你有我惨？”

Hux听到这话，一脸的不可思议，没见过这样不讲理的人，“我和你延毕有什么关系，凭什么要挨这一下？”

“这不是我……我心急嘛！”Kylo上前一步，Hux唯恐又有他什么举动，后退一步发现身后是桌子，于是转个身走出包围，远远地躲到安全的一臂距离之外，没好气地说，“就你这脾性，Snoke非折腾死你不可。” Kylo听这话就急了，“我就想暗示毕业，怎么非要搞得看上去比登天还难？你们是不是故意给我设置障碍？”

“你当你谁，给你设障碍难道对我有什么好处吗？我根本不认识你这号人！”Hux渐渐地也被惹出了脾气，他不是那种没事就频繁发小脾气的人，他会积累怒气，等上很久，一次性发出来，后果很可怕。

“你居然不认识我？”面前这人反而被激怒了，“你都没听说过Kylo Ren？你在学校里这些年是不是从来没出过办公室门？”乐队主唱对自己的声誉非常有信心，抬头一看，却发现对方一脸鄙夷。

“怎么没听说过，输给隔壁大学台柱的Kylo Ren。”

“能当台柱就是因为他们迎合了大多数人的俗气，有人气才能赢得比赛，”Kylo使劲地解释，“但是在艺术上Resistance绝对比不过我们。”

Hux的态度很明确，“我对你们乐队界的事一无所知，而且毫无兴趣。”

“那是因为你是从不出门的书呆子。”

“我出门！”

Kylo斜着眼睛瞧他，“就凭你？”他非常大方地掐了掐Hux没多少肉的上臂，“wow，比我想象得还软。”

被这么一掐，Hux感觉非常、非常恼火，不仅因为自己几乎被一手环握住了，还有，当然，这个Kylo Ren在性骚扰他，虽然他怀疑Kylo Ren知不知道这个已经构成了性骚扰。Kylo已经舒服地坐进了属于Hux的软椅，双手交叠在腹前，一脸惬意。“你在写什么，看起来不是工作上的东西啊？”

“你起来，这是我的座椅！”Hux抱着胳膊下令，但是没人执行。“还有，偷看人电脑，你有没有爹妈教？”

Hux正要合上电脑，就被拦住了。他转过身，看到Kylo的表情，本来心口燃烧的愤怒的火焰突然就被浇了盆冷水。“别在我面前提爹妈两字。”Kylo最后沉痛地说。

“怎么回事，你爹妈死了？”

“我当他们死了，他们也当我死了。”

“哦。”Hux恍然大悟，毕竟搞乐队的，被家里踢出来，不稀奇。他并不是很想了解Kylo Ren，但是这人似乎有把自己的悲惨人生倾吐给别人的习性。“很抱歉，但是，现在能不能动一下你尊贵的屁股，把座位让给我，改明天再来？”他抱着胳膊，居高临下地瞧着舒适地靠在私人软椅里的Kylo，真他妈，这椅子可是他自己组装的，他讨厌别人碰他东西，“如果你真的急，就不该在这继续浪费时间。”

“我不急，从现在到这周六晚十二点，我所有的时间都可以耗在Snoke身上。这——52小时里，我非得缠着他，直到他给我过关不可。”Kylo振振有词，令人难过地发倔。

“但你现在不是缠他，你是在缠我，拜托。”Hux转身把手机捡了回来，重重地拍在桌子上，“电话号码也给你了，你自己回去想办法联系呗。”

Kylo沉默良久。就在Hux以为他被说动了的时候，又突然张口。“Snoke家住哪？”

Shit。Hux颧骨上的肉随着一个不可置信的表情鼓了起来，“你想找他家去算账？抱歉，这个真的不能给。”

Kylo里面从椅子上窜了起来，“为什么不能给！”他捉住Hux的手臂，又一次捏紧了那对泛红的手腕。“我操操操松手，痛啊！”Hux大叫起来，“我要叫保安了！”

“你叫啊，等他们过来只会看到你跟人在办公室乱搞！”

“我从来不跟人在 **办公室** 乱搞！”他的挣扎除了导致椅子一顿摇晃，弹簧垫发出令人担心的噪音，对他的挣脱大计毫无助力。没想到Kylo一手伸来拧住了他的腰侧，把松软的肉朝他自己的方向揪过去，根本不给反抗的余地。Kylo终于放开他的手，想要转过身拽住桌沿的时候，Hux的腰却被另一只手箍住了。他被朝后拉向了Kylo的腿间。

“？？？？？？你他妈想搞什么，这是性骚扰你知不知道，”眼看着一只手绕过他的腰钻进衬衫，Hux还没来得及搞清状况，就被捏住了乳头，没能挽回从嘴里冒出的一声呻吟。他自己听着都觉得极为不体面，“你放开……我。”

继续用手指夹缝搓着乳尖的Kylo一点也没有停下来的意思。“你不是没在办公室搞过吗，今天就给你破个戒。”

“这是Snoke的办公室！”这个角度可以一脚跺在Kylo的脚背上，但他刚抬起腿，就被揽住了。Kylo把他的腿架到了自己腿上。Hux整个人被架了起来，放置在Kylo的大腿上。椅子离桌面太远，他甚至够不着桌沿。

“我当然知道这是Snoke的办公室，”Kylo满不在乎的声音从他背后传来，“我就要在他的办公室里搞他的研究生。”

说完他就把衬衫从Hux的头顶剥了下来，下一秒Hux就被褪到手臂上的衬衫捆住了手。他很想说一声，“抱歉，你是不是把脑子急出毛病了”，但是Kylo提出的概念着实新颖。Hux想了想，还有最多一个月，这大四生就要滚蛋了，他可以永世都不用再见着他。其次，老实说，他以前的炮友都没到达今天这位质量的——他是说综合素质，长相，体格，声音（他比较介意声音，怎么了），而不是现在戳着屁股的东西——再然后，想到能在Snoke那老头眼皮底下作乱，确实令人兴奋。而且达成“在办公室搞”这一成就，挺能令人自豪。大多数人只能勉强做到有性生活，却鲜有能把性生活做到花样百出的。

Kylo解着Hux的腰带，渐渐注意到腿上的人停止了一看就是故意撩人扭动。“怎么了？”他把裤链拉下，一手就把Hux的牛仔裤从他屁股上剥下，牵连的内裤被挂住了。

Hux开口得有点尴尬，“呃……这事结束了你不能说出去。”

Kylo有点惊讶，这就同意了，such a little whore。“我为什么要说出去？”他反问到。

“那就行。你松手，我拿下套。”Hux掸开Kylo的手，站起来从下层抽屉里翻出一只盒，掏出一枚熟练地撕开，同时踢掉了鞋和裤子。

“你在办公室里放套子？”他以为他不在办公室里跟人搞？

“对啊，我有时候下了班直接去，你懂的。”Hux咧咧嘴角，走上前，把湿淋淋的套子端在手里，“脱裤子。”

“哦，”这回换Kylo懵逼，和腰带搏斗半天，只拽下了裤链。

“行了就这样，掏出来。”Hux完成催促，弯腰把沾满润滑剂的安全套箍了上去。

“有点紧。”评价。

“恭喜你？”Hux岔开腿背对着他坐了回去，就刚才那姿势。他扶着Kylo的膝盖，朝前俯身，“来吧。”

“我以为操屁股之前要……扩张来着？”Kylo的话换来了Hux的扭头瞪视。

“你直男？”

这个问题很突然。“啊，不是，不，我性取向没那么特定，我是说，”他瞧着Hux支持着手臂耸起来的一小捧圆润的肩膀，咽了下口水，“你难道不用……？我很大的。”

“我接得住。”Hux重新调整了姿势，屈着腿站高了点。Kylo觉得自己按在他肚子上的手有点打滑，顺着没有瑕疵的皮肤滑到了小腹上。现在他才注意到Hux有多白，皮肤有多柔软，骨架有多么小，从后面看完全像一个缺乏曲线的女人，还绑着辫子呢。除了脸庞的轮廓和嘴唇周围一圈金红色的短硬胡子，Kylo觉得自己又他妈被扯进一场异性恋了。为了消除这个念头带来的毛骨悚然，他把手伸到前面握住了Hux的老二。

Hux被连续快速的几下撸动刺激出两声尖叫，真希望隔壁没人加班。Kylo用另一只手的中指和拇指分开了他的臀缝，食指旋转着钻了进去。

Hux向后握住了他的阴茎底部，吸了一口气，沉下胯部。一种圆滑的钝痛袭遍全身，他喜欢这种感觉，接着把整条都塞进了自己的身体。Kylo的呻吟太大声了，Hux想叫他闭嘴，自己却在下一秒大声哼了起来。

Kylo把他端了起来，从下往上贯穿，下胯突起的嶙峋骨骼一下下撞击着Hux臀上柔嫩的软肉。Hux很不好受，却无法控制自己从嗓音钻出来的细小喊声。他举起两只手，捂住了嘴巴。他知道自己的体格对于六英尺多高的成年男人来说太瘦削了，但是被提起来，像个无足轻重的纸偶一样摆弄，还是太难以承受了。Kylo扶着他的腰，把他举起在半空中，一边快速耸动着，杂乱地冲进他已经被摩擦发肿的肠道。他闭上眼睛，在一片黑暗中，像一片树叶被风吹动着，在枝头摇晃，Kylo的阴茎是把树叶和枝干连起来的那根叶柄。

一只手掰开他的一边臀瓣，把他打得更开。他喘得太厉害了，幸好Kylo在他背后，不用见证他现在扭曲的表情。Hux被颠得重心不稳，还要自己伸手抚慰前面，他扭过头，想要责问Kylo把另一只手放到哪里去了。然而一转过身，他懵了。

Kylo的手里捏着一只手机，对着他的屁股摄像。

“你他妈在干什么！”Hux大叫，几乎挑起来把Kylo的阴茎拽折。Kylo一伸胳膊把他揽回怀里，让他靠在自己怀里，掰着他的下巴，把手机屏幕抵到眼前，点了播放键。

“你看，”Kylo在他耳边用了一种很轻很性感的声音，“我觉得把这段剪进新歌的MV里，很合适。”

Hux瞪大眼睛，看到自己的屁股，原本白色的皮肤现在正泛着血红的掌印。画面晃动得厉害，只能看到一根泛着水光的棒子往里面有一下没一下地捣着，背景里还有从远方传来的浪叫——妈的，他的浪叫。Hux气得发抖，伸手想夺过手机，手机却被Kylo朝头顶后方举了过去。

“你想要这个？”他笑了，“好啊，告诉我，Snoke家在哪？”

……

Hux喝着闷酒，酒吧里没人理睬他。今天他不想再跟任何人搞，但还是按照老习惯到这家gay吧来，随便弄点酒喝。余光瞥见了朝他走过来的Poe Dameron，Hux头也没回。“Fuck off。”

“心情不好？”Poe端着倒圆锥形的酒杯，嘴唇抿着杯口，朝他挑眉毛。

“毁天灭地。”他把酒杯砸在了吧台上，“我要被老板开了。”

“嘿，哪有那么严重。”Poe好心地劝他。虽然，显然今天是没法把他约回去了，但是Poe是个热心肠的好人。他在口袋里摸索半天，掏出钱夹。

“你猜怎么着？”Poe夹出一张彩色的纸张，放在吧台上朝Hux推来，“我买好了票，准备约一个小伙儿，他却告诉我他是直男。”

“那个你在棒球队认识的大一学生？”

Poe耸耸肩，“没错儿。这票还挺难搞的，要不多的一张给你？”

Hux怀疑地望着Poe，“你不是乘机想约我吧？”

Poe露出了那张熟悉的嘴脸，拍了拍Hux的腰，“我要约你，还用得着这么费心？”然后就端着酒杯，蹬开椅子，摇摇摆摆地走向了酒吧另一头一群正在打牌的大学生。

Hux没好气地哼了一声，捡起Poe留在桌上的票。“穆斯塔法音乐节”，上面这么写的。

 

 


End file.
